creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zjawa
Dawid musimy tam iść? Wiesz, że jest już późno- -Oj, przestań narzekać, musimy i koniec, no chodź w tym tempie nigdy tam nie dojdziemy- -Ja mam złe przeczucia, no Dawid proszę, jutro pójdziemy jak będzie jasno- -Nie- Kamila wiedziała, że muszą tam pójść koniecznie dzisiaj. Dom do którego się wybierali, leżał na odludziu. Szli przez las bardzo wąską ścieżką, wokół panował mrok, gdyż drzewa nie przepuszczały słońca, które i tak lada moment, miało zgasnąć. *** Dokładnie rok temu, trójka przyjaciół Kamila, Dawid i Róża, usłyszeli pewną opowieść, o pewnym domu, który leżał w pewnym miejscu. Dom ten miał być niby nawiedzony przez duchy, a ten kto do niego wejdzie – nigdy nie wróci żywy! Róża była tą historią bardzo zaciekawiona. Chciała znać miejsce w którym ten tajemniczy dom się znajdował, ale nikt nic nie wiedział. Aż pewnego dnia gdy Róża siedziała na ławce w parku i czekała na przyjaciół, dosiadła się do niej pewna staruszka. Przez moment w ogóle się nie odzywała, patrzyła nie obecnym wzrokiem przed siebie. W końcu przemówiła, rozmawiały o pogodzie i takich różnych pierdołach. Mówiła też, że mieszkała dawno temu w starym domu, z którego się wyprowadziła, gdyż działy się w nim dziwne rzeczy. Róża od razu się ożywiła, zaczęła wypytywać staruszkę o adres, ale ona nie chciała go podać, w końcu uległa. Jeszcze chwile porozmawiały, i kobieta odeszła. *** -Dawid co chcesz tam znaleźć?- -Ja muszę to wiedzieć, muszę być pewny że…. no wiesz- -ale to jest oczywiste…- -Przestań, chodź już nie daleko- -I tego się właśnie obawiam- -Daj spokój, co nam się może stać?- -Wszystko- -Kama, uspokój się, zaczynasz histeryzować- -Ja?!! przecież wiesz, co się wtedy stało, to coś może wrócić po nas- -Tam nic nie było, i nic po nas nie wróci- -Jaasne- *** -Róża ty chyba zgłupiałaś- powiedziała Kamila. -No, nie dajcie się prosić, to może być interesujące- -Masz rację, ja jestem za- rzekł Dawid. -No, nie daj się prosić- -Ok, pójdę- -No to kiedy może jutro?- -Może być- Dawid i Kamila minęli już las, przed nimi znajdowało się miejsce do którego się wybierali. -Straszne, wygląda całkiem jak wtedy, nic się tu nie zmieniło!- powiedziała Kamila -Hmmm, to na pewno tylko dziwny zbieg okoliczności- odrzekł Dawid -Ja, ja tu poczekam na ciebie, Ok?- -Przestań idziesz ze mną, no chodź- -Czemu mnie do tego zmuszasz, dobrze wiesz, że się okropnie boję tego miejsca- -Nic ci nie będzie, no chodź, będziesz miała to już za sobą- -Niech Ci będzie- -No, a już myślałam, że stchórzyliście- powiedziała Róża -No co ty, ja jestem strasznie podekscytowany- odpowiedział Kamil -Podekscytowany? Ciekawe czym? Ja tam wole zostać- powiedziała Kamila -Weź przestań! Idziemy?- powiedziała Róża -Jaasne- Kamila miała złe przeczucia, ale nie miała wyboru, musiała tam pójść. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że się boi, nie chciała zostać wyśmiana. Droga do tego domu prowadziła przez las, okropnie ciemny las, okropnie mroczny las. Szli przeszło godzinę, Kamila przez cała drogę nie odezwała się słowem, za to Dawid i Róża rozmawiali, i rozmawiali. Dom, a raczej potężna willa była w okropnym stanie, szyby powybijane, zewnętrzna warstwa tynku pozostała tylko w niektórych miejscach. Ogród kompletnie zarośnięty, trudno było się przez niego przedrzeć. *** Powoli podeszli do drzwi, Dawid widząc nie zdecydowanie Kamili wziął ją za rękę – weszli do środka. W mieszkaniu panował mrok i zaduch, okna od wielu lat nie były otwierane – a co dopiero myte. Dawid wyciągnął latarkę, poświecił po pokoju, nikogo nie było, więc poszli dalej. Najpierw na pierwsze piętro – do pokoju w którym dokładnie rok temu zdarzyła się tragedia…. *** -WOW!!! Świetny dom, jak z filmów grozy-powiedziała Róża -Chodźmy do środka, ciekawe jak tam jest- pow. Dawid -No to chodźmy – pow Kamila Weszli do środka. Było ciemno, prawie nic nie widzieli. Poszli dalej, nawet nie zauważyli, jak drzwi same się zamknęły. Dawid z Kamilą powoli odtworzyli drzwi na piętrze. Po chwili wahania weszli do środka. Pokój wyglądał prawie tak samo jak rok temu, zniknęły tylko ślady krwi…………….. -Dawid chodźmy stąd nic tu nie ma, niczego tu nie znajdziemy, no proszę cię chodźmy dalej- -Masz rację- powiedział Dawid Poprzednim razem nie zwiedzili całego domu, więc nie wiedzieli, co ich może czekać. W następnych pokojach też nic szczególnego nie znaleźli. Zostało tylko dwa miejsca strych i piwnica. Najpierw postanowili pójść na strych…………… *** Róża była zachwycona, nigdy w życiu nie widziała tak dziwnie urządzonego domu. Rzeczy, które się w nim znajdowały były bardzo stare i mroczne. Prawie na każdej półce była figorka przedstawiająca przerażoną postać człowieka. Gdy tylko spojrzało się na jedną z nich miało się wrażenie, że one cię obserwują. Kamila wytłumaczyła to sobie swoją wybujałą fantazją i klimatem, jaki panował w domu. Nikt tu od dawna nie mieszkał, świadczyć o tym mógł kurz który grubą warstwą pokrywał całą podłogę. Poszli na górę, gdy już byli na szczycie schodów, te nagle zaczęły dziwnie skrzypieć jakby ktoś lub cos szło za nimi – no, ale to jest stary dom, więc nic dziwnego, że wydobywają się z niego dziwne odgłosy. Weszli do pierwszego pokoju na piętrze. Stało tam łóżko, ogromna szafa i mały stoliczek na środku z przystawionymi do niego dwoma fotelami. Dawid podszedł do okna by je odtworzyć, gdyż w pokoju był ogromny zaduch i trudno było oddychać. Róża natomiast wskoczyła na łóżko, sprężyny w nim nadal były sprawne. Chwilkę poskakała na nim jak małe dziecko, a później położyła się – nic nie mówiła. Kamila niezdecydowana stała w drzwiach, nie chciała wchodzić, przeczuwała, że zaraz coś strasznego się stanie. I się nie pomyliła ………………. *** Dawid wszedł pierwszy, Kamila została na korytarzu znowu miała przeczucie. Na strychu było bardzo ciemno, tylko gdzie nie gdzie promyki światła przebijały się przez szpary w dachu. Na środku stała skrzynia, podszedł do niej, aby ją odtworzyć. Był prawie pewny, że w środku znajdzie zwłoki Róży. Znajdowały się tam tylko stare ubrania. Nie rozglądnął się zbyt dokładnie, ponieważ Kamila chciała już iść. Nawet nie wiedział, że ktoś się mu przyglądał z najciemniejszego i najdalszego kąta – ten ktoś czekał na niego!!!. *** -Kamila co tak stoisz jak ciele, wchodź- pow. Dawid -Ja wole tutaj stać- odpowiedziała -No jak chcesz, a ty Róża co tak leżysz? Już ci się nie chce zwiedzać?-pow Dawid Ale Róża ani drgnęła, leżała na łóżku i patrzyła się tępo w sufit. Tak jakby uszło z niej całe życie. Przerażona Kamila podeszła do niej, potrząsnęła nią ale nadal nic. Nagle Róża wstała, miała zamknięte powieki, gdy je odtworzyła widać było tylko białka. Dawid powoli do niej podszedł, wyciągnął rękę. Ona ją szybko złapała i wykręciła, coś trzasnęło. Dawid wył z bólu, przerażona Kamila chciała mu pomóc, ale Róża ani myślała go puścić. Powiedziała tylko, że jak skończy z nim weźmie się za nią. Dawid krzyknął, żeby uciekała, ale jak mogła zostawić go w takiej sytuacji …… . *** -Dawid no chodź już, została tylko piwnica i będziemy mieć czyste sumienie- powiedziała Kamila -hmmm, no dobra idziemy- odp Dawid Nagle usłyszeli dziwny świst. Dawid zatrzymał się, zamknął oczy. Zupełnie jak tamtym razem Róża. Kamila chcąc nie chcąc musiała wejść do środka, musiała mu i tym razem pomóc…….. Powoli podchodziła do niego, gdy z kąta wyszła Róża. Wyglądała okropnie, blada jak ściana, wychudzona, ubranie podarte, włosy skołtunione i brudne. Wyciągnęła w kierunku Kamili dłonie, mówiła coś ale nie można było tego zrozumieć. Z jej ust wydobywał się tylko bełkot. Kamila stała i się na nią gapiła, nie mogła zrobić żadnego kroku, nie wiedziała czy ona żyje czy to duch. Róża stała bardzo blisko Kamili, dopiero teraz można było zobaczyć, że jej palce nie mają paznokci, i gdy odtworzyła usta Kamila zauważyła, że ona ma ucięty język!!! Przerażona zaczęła krzyczeć, podbiegła do Dawida. Walnęła go w twarz, chciała, żeby się ocknął, jednak on nie zareagował…. *** Kamila nie wiedziała jak może mu pomóc. Zresztą nie było czasu na myślenie, musiała działać jak najszybciej. Nie chciała skrzywdzić Róży, ale nie widziała innego wyjścia. Wzięła wazon i uderzyła nim Róże, ta przez chwile była zamroczona. I ta chwila wystarczyła, żeby uciec. Nie oglądając się za siebie oboje wybiegli z domu. Byli przerażeni, Dawid chciał wrócić po Róże, ale Kamila go odciągnęła. Wrócili do domu, nikomu o niczym nie mówiąc. Po kilku tygodniach policja zaniechała poszukiwań Róży Kategoria:Opowiadania